


Voltron™ Is™ For™ Losers™

by bookybookworm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Group chat, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Texting, Who even knows, another one, not i that's for sure, probably only a one shot, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookybookworm/pseuds/bookybookworm
Summary: YOU GREMLIN: you can't leavei hate you all: you're already in too deephoney nut shirios: fuckcoranic the mechanic: Shiro, don't say the fuck word. There are children present.YOU GREMLIN:who are you calling a childi hate you all: the fuck wordhunkofchocolate: pidge this was a mistakeYOU GREMLIN: i think you mean perfection





	

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd group chat fic why  
> im not even funny

_idiottopidgeotto added keith, sir lancelot, hunkofchocolate, and honey nut shirios to the group_

_idiottopidgeotto named the group "form voltron"_

idiottopidgeotto: sup nerds

sir lancelot: you're the only nerd here pidge

hunkofchocolate: uh excuse me lance

sir lancelot: shit my bad

sir lancelot: you're one of the only nerds here pidge

hunkofchocolate: thank you

honey nut shirios: umm,,,, why

idiottopidgeotto: why what

idiottopidgeotto: *blinks innocently*

honey nut shirios: tHAT WONT WORK OVER TEXT

honey nut shirios: why did you make this

idiottopidgeotto: because we need a group chat for the five of us

honey nut shirios: but  _why_

sir lancelot: just accept it shiro

honey nut shirios: ...okay

hunkofchocolate: i gotta ask

hunkofchocolate: why is it called form voltron

idiottopidgeotto: BECAUSE

idiottopidgeotto: voltron 84 is my life and it is also your life if you know whats good for you and also lance is blue hunk is yellow i am green keith is red and shiro is black wait i dont mean hes black i mean he wears black a lot and we are basically voltron

sir lancelot: how much sugar have you had today?

idiottopidgeotto: just one

hunkofchocolate: one what???

idiottopidgeotto: one 500g bag of sherbet dibdabs ha suck it

honey nut shirios: oh no

idiottopidgeotto: i need help

sir lancelot: yes you do

idiottopidgeotto: matt left his sweets on the table WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO??

idiottopidgeotto: let it go to waste??

honey nut shirios: katie

idiottopidgeotto: takashi

honey nut shirios: go to bed

idiottopidgeotto: yes sir *salute*

idiottopidgeotto: hehe

honey nut shirios: why do i even try

_idiottopidgeotto was renamed to let me be free shiro_

let me be free shiro: haha who renamed me

let me be free shiro: suRE WASNt me

honey nut shirios: how do i leave

sir lancelot: hey where's keith

let me be free shiro: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

sir lancelot:  _binch,,,_

sir lancelot: what the heck are you insinuating

let me be free shiro: heck

honey nut shirios: oh boy

_sir lancelot was renamed to sir klancelot_

sir klancelot: WHO DID THIS

sir klancelot: PIDGE

let me be free shiro: omg i swear it wasnt me

sir klancelot: YOU CAN'T FOOL ME YOU GREMLIN

_let me be free shiro was renamed to YOU GREMLIN_

YOU GREMLIN: okay but seriously it wasn't me

sir klancelot: WAS IT YOU SHIRO

honey nut shirios: why the fuck would i do that

sir klancelot: uh

hunkofchocolate: okay fine 'twas me

sir klancelot: HUNK

sir klancelot: YOU WOULD BETRAY YOUR OWN BEST FRIEND??

YOU GREMLIN: ayy hunk (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

hunkofchocolate: (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

sir klancelot: i feel attacked

YOU GREMLIN: still

YOU GREMLIN: i notice that you haven't changed it back

_sir klancelot was renamed to i hate all of you_

i hate all of you: read the screen name

i hate all of you:  _read the screen name_

YOU GREMLIN: moving on

hunkofchocolate: you should add allura and coran

idiottopidgeotto: ye u rite

_idiottopidgeotto added princess™ and coranic the mechanic_

princess™: Hi

princess™: I'm assuming that YOU GREMLIN is pidge

YOU GREMLIN: yup

princess™: Hunkofchocolate is obviously hunk

princess™: Is 'i hate you all' shiro?

i hate you all: oh my god

i hate you all: YES ITS ME SHITO I AM VERY MUSCLY AND I EAT ROCKS FOR BREAKFAST

princess™: Ah okay it's lance lol

i hate you all: aw

YOU GREMLIN: shito

honey nut shirios: allura im shiro

princess™: Haha I figured ;)

i hate you all: ┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬

YOU GREMLIN: ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴

_honey nut shirios left the group_

_YOU GREMLIN added honey nut shirios to the group_

YOU GREMLIN: you can't leave

i hate you all: you're already in too deep

honey nut shirios: fuck

coranic the mechanic: Shiro, don't say the fuck word. There are children present.

YOU GREMLIN:  ** _who are you calling a child_**

i hate you all: the fuck word

hunkofchocolate: pidge this was a mistake

YOU GREMLIN: i think you mean perfection

_i hate you all was renamed to i hate you all except keith. i like keith_

i hate you all except keith. i like keith: WHAT THE FUCK

keith: what

i hate you all except keith. i like keith: FUUUUUUUUCKKKK YOUU ALLLLL

_i hate you all except keith. i like keith was renamed to why_

keith: i just turned on my phone

keith: what

YOU GREMLIN: im dying

hunkofchocolate: same

keith: what?

princess™: Scroll up

why: NO DONT SCROLL UP NO NONONONONO

_why removed keith from the group_

YOU GREMLIN: lance

why: pidge

_YOU GREMLIN added keith to the group_

keith: what

honey nut shirios: i cant

honey nut shirios: i just cant

princess™: awh poor you

why: ┬┴┬┴┤ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)├┬┴┬┴

YOU GREMLIN: ┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬

honey nut shirios: ...

why: oh no space dad is angery

_honey nut shirios was renamed to space dad_

why: (kinky)

hunkofchocolate: im dead hahaahaa

space dad: i

keith: what

_keith was renamed to what_

what: what

princess™: now keith and lance are matching ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

why: stooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop

what: why are we matching

what: why did allura put the face after what she said

hunkofchocolate: and you say im the innocent one

YOU GREMLIN: keith

YOU GREMLIN: my son

what: i'm older than you

YOU GREMLIN: my son

YOU GREMLIN: do you really want to know

why: NNONONONONONO HE DOESN'T WANT TO KNOW

what: i do want to know

what: you cant speak for me

why: you tURD

why: do you noT UNDERSTAN D

what: ??

coranic the mechanic: I shall explain. Allura is saying that because Keith and Lance are matching, it implies that there's a relationship between them. Am I correct?

YOU GREMLIN: you said it beautifully

what: what the fuck

what: no

 

* * *

_pm: bane of my life and shiro_

bane of my life: shiro

shiro: yes?

bane of my life: is there a relationship between me and lance???

shiro: uh

bane of my life: because like

bane of my life: i wouldn't mind that

shiro: keith

bane of my life: what

shiro: why don't you talk to lance about this

bane of my life: whst the fuck shiro i thought we were friends you don't just ASK YORU CRUST IF THEY LIKE YOU OK=R NOT ITS BASIC ETIQUETTE

shiro: etiquette??? are you sure keith

bane of my life: of course im sure shrio

shiro: i think you need to calm down

bane of my life: calm? what's that??????

 

* * *

_group: form voltron_

why: see everyone keith agrees

why: no relationship at all!!!!

 

* * *

_pm: bane of my life and shiro_

bane of my life: shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiroooooooooooooooooooo

shiro: oh god

 

* * *

_group: dream meme team_

fucker: PIDGE HUNK

cinnamon roll: yes? :))))))))

fucker: HUNK WHY

666: hi lance

666: how's your day going

fucker: PIDGE

fucker: HUNK

fucker: WHY DID I SAY THAT

666: say what?

fucker: WHY DID I SAY THAT THERE'S NO RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN ME AND KEITH

fucker: i mean,, there isn'r

fucker: BUT THERE COULD BE

fucker: there should be

cinnamon roll: pidge

cinnamon roll: he's got it bad

666: i know

666: we need to do something

fucker: im right here people

_fucker was renamed to in love with keith_

in love with keith: oh my god

cinnamon roll: youre not denying it

in love with keith: can't deny something that is true

666: hunk

cinnamon roll: yeah i know

in love with keith: what?

666: never you mind child

666: go back to flirting with keith

in love with keith: WE'RE NOT FLIRTING

cinnamon roll: sure jan

 

* * *

_group: form voltron_

princess™: This is a mess

space dad: i agree

YOU GREMLIN: exactly as planned ;)

 

* * *

_idiottopidgeotto added keith and sir lancelot to the group_

_idiottopidgeotto named the group 'losers'_

idiottopidgeotto: THIS IS AN INTERVENTION

idiottopidgeotto: no need to thank me

_idiottopidgeotto left the group_

keith: what

sir lancelot: i have no idea

 

* * *

_dm: podge and lence_

lence: PIDGE

`message not delivered`

lence: WHAT DID YOU DO

`message not delivered`

lence: AND WHY

`message not delivered`

lence: what the everloving fuck

`message not delivered`

lence: did you bLOCK ME

`message not delivered`

 

* * *

  _group: losers_

sir lancelot: PIDGE BLOCKED ME

keith: same

keith: why do you think she did this

sir lancelot: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh gotta go bye

keith: lance?????

sir lancelot: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

sir lancelot: well she seems to think that i have a crush on you ahahahhahahahahahahahahahaaaahahahahahahahahahhaahahaha 

sir lancelot: hahahahaha

sir lancelot: ha

keith: well do you?

sir lancelot: uhhhhhhhhhhh

sir lancelot: do you want me to

keith: ...

keith: maybe

sir lancelot: well then

sir lancelot: i do

sir lancelot: have a crush on you

keith: oh

keith: and...

sir lancelot: what

keith: would you mind if i were to have a crush on you

sir lancelot: not particularly

keith: okay

keith: so

keith: i have a crush on you too

sir lancelot: okay

keith: okay

 

* * *

_pm: podge and lence_

lence: unblock me

podge: i did

podge: well?

lence: well what haha

podge: did my intervention work

lence: you could say that

podge:  _nice_

 

* * *

_group: losers_

keith: lance?

sir lancelot: yes

keith: uh never mind

sir lancelot: no tell me

keith: do you want to meet up

sir lancelot: fuck yes

sir lancelot: i mean yeah that'd be cool

keith: idiot

sir lancelot: hehe

sir lancelot: we can go to that coffee shop on your road? in 30 mins?

keith: okay sure

keith: i'll see you soon?

sir lancelot: yeah

keith: ...

keith: <3

sir lancelot: <33333333333

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> finished? i guess


End file.
